1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a dual-lock type padlock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional padlock in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,345 and comprises a housing, a shackle, a number lock module, a key lock module, and an indicator. The shackle is movably mounted on the housing. The housing has a window for exposing the indicator which presents a first color in the window. When the key lock module is unlocked, the indicator presents a second color in the window so as to remind the user that the key lock module has been unlocked. When the number lock module is unlocked, the indicator is reset to present the first color in the window.
Another conventional padlock in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,997 and comprises a housing, and a fixed shackle integrally formed with the housing. However, such a padlock only includes a number lock module without providing a key lock module. In addition, such a padlock is not provided with an indicator.